Seeing Red
by JennSull
Summary: Edward sees an intriguing woman in red on a bench and becomes obsessed with her. She's beautiful, but something else is pulling him to her. Entry for the Not What is Seems Contest


Not What It Seems Contest  
>Title: Seeing Red<br>Penname: JennSull .net/~jennsull  
>Banner:<br>Rating/ Disclaimer: All characters and their likeness is not mine, that all goes to Mrs. Stephanie Meyer.  
>Summary: Edward sees an intriguing woman in red on a bench and becomes obsessed with her. She's beautiful, but something else is pulling him to her.<p>

I sit at my desk, staring out the window when I should be working

It's sunny out. Not a cloud in the sky. Through the double pane I can hear the birds chirping and people laughing as they walk past.

I love my job and this website is my life but something about today makes me long to be outside. I push my black framed glasses up my nose and force my eyes back to the computer monitor. After I read the same line of code for the 7th time, I scoot my chair back and grab my jacket.

I walk down the hallway not really knowing where my destination will be. I just had to get outside. Those walls felt like they were closing in on me.

"Angela, I'm going out for lunch," I tell the office assistant.

"Enjoy your meal Mr. Cullen," Angela genuinely smiles.

"I'm not your boss, call me Edward," I smile back.

"Of course," she nods.

I walk down the street not knowing where to go.

Eventually I see a deli. I suppose I should get something to eat. I get a sandwich and bottled water to go. Once I'm back on the sidewalk I glance across the street. I see a path. It must lead to the park and a good place to sit and eat on this beautiful day.

I follow the walkway, kicking up small dirt clouds. Instead of walk to the park, I take a seat on the bench facing a small pond. I lean my head back and let the warm breeze wash over me.

The birds chirp, the soft sounds of the water splashing, and the faint sounds of voices relaxes me as I close my eyes. All of the sounds are clearer when my sight is impaired, it makes everything sound… closer.

The sound of a girl giggling grabs my attention. It wasn't the sound of a little girl being chased or playing. The sound was a woman being told good news or listening to a funny story. My eyes popped open to see a woman laying on a bench across from me.

Where did she come from?

This woman had long brown hair that flowed over the edge of the bench. She was wearing this red dress that hit the ground and exposing the milky white skin all the way up her legs. Her bare feet danced along the grain of the wood bench and her toes wiggled in the breeze. I immediately feel guilty for looking at this woman, she was trying to have a private conversation and I'm ogling her.

No wonder women think men are pigs.

I put my attention to my food, deciding to eat my lunch. I take the sandwich out and take a drink of my water. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the woman move and my eyes shoot to her.

Thankfully I can't hear what she's saying, just the fact that she's enjoying what the other person is saying.

Her voice, her smile, the way she ran her hands through her hair as she talked; everything about her captivates me. I am unable to tear my eyes away from her.

Stop looking. Stop looking! STOP LOOKING!

Why can't I just look away?

Everything about her interests me. I wasn't the fact that she was beautiful, but I want to know everything about her.

Why was she laying on that bench? What was making her laugh?

The sound of my phone ringing broke my train of thought. I look down at my phone and then glanced up at the mystery brunette and for a split second our eyes meet. She quickly smiled and turned away. I answer my phone when I realize my ringtone is only getting louder.

"Cullen," I answer.

"Where the heck are you?" Jessica, my assistant, hisses.

"I'm on lunch," I nonchalantly reply.

"For how long?" She snaps back.

I look at my watch and realize that I've been gone for well over an hour.

"I'm on my way back," I get up.

"You better be or Rosalie will have your ass on a silver platter," she warns before she hung up.

I look up to catch one last glimpse of the lady in red, but she has disappeared.

"Damn," I huff to myself as I toss my uneaten sandwich out.

I'm speed walking down the path when a blur of red catches my eyes. I see the swooshing of the red dress. I couldn't tell if it was the wind of the swaying of her hips but the perfect mixture of both had me mesmerized for the few seconds before she disappeared.

I rush back to the office, hoping not to get yelled at. Rosalie is standing at the end of the hall, so I quietly walk to my office.

"Cullen! Where have you been?" Mike one of the interns yells out. _Dick!_

Rosalie glares at me when I am almost to my door.

"Yes, Edward, where have you been? We need the new site up and running by the end of the week," Rosalie said trying to sound nice but failing miserably.

"It will be," I answer as I step in my office.

"Don't let me down," she warns.

I toss my jacket on my chair and turn on my computer monitor. I crack my knuckles and get ready for a long afternoon of catching up

After many, many cups of coffee and watching everyone in the office leave for the night, I take off my glasses and rub my eyes. I was on a roll and couldn't stop. I lost track of time, and it was now a lot later than I planned on staying.

It was after 11 when I finally turned off my computer, closed my office door, and headed out in the now cool night air. I turn around to lock the front door when I see the reflection of a flowing red fabric behind me. I spin around to see nothing behind me. I look down the street and see the red fabric going around the corner. I run to the end of the street and see a blonde girl wearing a red scarf hailing a cab.

I'm let down but deep down I know it was ridiculous of me to think it would have been the mystery girl.

On my walk home I see the color red literally everywhere, and it almost drives me to the point of paranoia.

When I finally get home, I make a quick snack and head to bed. While I try to fall asleep, I find every nook and cranny in my ceiling. Almost asleep, a red light starts blinking outside my window. I sit up to see when it is. I groan and fall back into my pillow, roll over, and turn my back on the out of order stop light that is has filled my bedroom with the red glow. I squeeze my eyes shut and make a mental note to buy an eye mask.

After a mere two hours of actual sleep, I hit my alarm so hard I'm pretty sure I broke one of my fingers. I bury my head in the pillows to block out the blinding sun. My eyes are closed for what seems like a few minutes before I drag myself out of bed. I can't see the clock until I put my glasses on. It's then that I see that I must have fallen back asleep and was now running late. I grab the first pair of jeans, shirt, lace up my black and white , and head into the bathroom. Quickly I run my fingers through my hair and shrug to myself. _Good enough._

I retrieve my bag and jacket from their spot by the front door and run out.

The street is a blur as my speed walk turns into a full on sprint. I run into the building and slow down when I come to Angela.

"She's been looking for you," Angela prepares me.

"Thanks," I say as I pass by.

I duck into my office and close the door behind me. I lean against the door to catch my breath, when I hear a knock.

"How can I help you?" I say opening the door.

"I've come to check on the progress you've made," Rosalie pushes through the door.

"Of course, let me just pull it up," I say setting my items next to my desk.

Rosalie taps her foot impatiently while my computer starts up. No reason to get worked up, just calm down.

She looks over my shoulder checking my work like a teacher would her student.

"Great work," she allows her long blonde hair to fall on my shoulder. Under normal circumstances Rosalie Hale would be a beautiful woman. Except for she's my boss and one of the most rude, mean, and arrogant people I have ever met. I guess she has to be that way to get ahead, but that is not the kind of woman I am looking for. Not that I'm really looking for a certain type of woman.

Her hand falls on my shoulder and I flinch away, brushing her hair off my shoulder as I lean away.

Her hand is in mid-air and her jaw flexes as a grim smile tightly graces her face.

"As long as you keep this up, you should be done in time," she walks around my desk with her hands on her hips. "Just make sure you stay on schedule!" she says, without looking anywhere but towards me.

I nod.

"Don't let me down Cullen. You're good but replaceable," she cruelly notifies me on her way out. The slight sneer on her face as she said it confuses me. Feeling her claws, or any part of her body on me, made my body cringe in disgust. I shiver and chuckle at the memory and start on my work.

Although, I am both annoyed and irritated by her to no end, I'm thankful for the extra work keeping me busy.

"Hey Cullen," Mike knocks on my door frame.

"Yeah," I shoot my head up.

"Did you want to order anything for lunch?"

"Is it lunch already?" I ask as I look at the clock.

I hadn't even had a chance to think about her. I look out my window to see it raining. I guess no lunchtime trip to the park today.

He just stares at me.

"Yeah, I'll just have the usual. Thanks." I say turning back to my work.

The day drug on, and I'm reminded constantly of her. We got take out from the Red Apple Cafe, every book title I randomly had to check even reminded me. From Little Red Riding Hood to the Red Badge of Courage was thrown in my face. I had seen four different woman wearing red today. Google even had it our for me when they changed the color of their logo for the day.

By the time I got out of work it had stopped raining. I didn't want to go home and obsess about this girl. I call Jasper and he wants to meet and play a few games of pool.

I put my blinders on trying to make it so the pool hall with my sanity.

When I walk in, I easily find Jasper. He's always surrounded by girls. He oozes confidence and charm, he somehow attracts women without even trying. But he brushes them all off, because he doesn't want any of them. He has everything waiting for him at home.

"Hey," I walk up and pat him on the shoulder.

"Hey Eddie, this is Irina and Lauren," he faked a smile.

"Nice to meet you," I politely look away.

"Hey, I think we're up," Jasper changed the subject so we could get away.

"What have you been up to?" I ask while racking the balls.

"I think the more important question is what's up with you?" Jasper replies.

"Why do you say it like that?" I wrinkle my eyebrows at him.

"You only want to go out when something is on your mind and you only want to play pool when you need a distraction," he leans against the table. "So talk," he demanded.

"It's just a girl," I shrug.

"I knew it! Who is she?" he begs.

"I don't know," I huff.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know her, so that's the problem," I said breaking the balls.

"So talk to her," she shrugs.

"I would if I could," I take my shot and miss.

"How did you meet her?" he took his shot and made it.

"I technically haven't," I run my fingers I run my fingers through my hair.

Jasper doesn't say anything. He just looks at me trying to figure out how this is possible.

"I saw her sitting on a bench, and she was on the phone so I didn't want to interrupt," I reveal.

"How can you be so taken by someone you just saw on a bench?" he asks.

"It's just something about her. She's beautiful, but something about the way she laughed and spoke...I just want to meet her," I close my eyes.

"So, what's your plan?"

"I don't have one. What are the odds she would go back to that same spot. It would be next to impossible to find her," I shake my head at how ridiculous that thought was.

"Just move on then," Jasper suggests.

"Again I would if I could but she was wearing this red dress. Man, Jasper, everywhere I look I see the color red and then she's back in my mind," I give up on the game of pool.

"Just forget about her," he says sounding harsh. "I mean you said yourself that you'll never see her again so move on."

Jasper had a point, but was it really that easy? Just because I have no idea how to meet her should I forget about her? Yes, of course. What else was I expecting?

The next few weeks flew by, because work kept me busy. I was able to get the site up and was constantly kept busy with new features Rosalie wanted added. Lately she has taken it upon herself to enter my office more, and stay for even longer periods of time. She is more hands on, and always stands directly behind me, too close in fact, letting her unwanted heat radiated next to me as I count to ten to calm myself. She smiles a bit more, and the nastiness that she normally spits on her employees is dropping down bit by bit. I even hear a few compliments melt from her frozen lips from time to time. Though the work place is more peaceful, the attention she focuses on me is weird and uncomfortable. It seems to be progressing at a rate I wish would dissipate. The only good outcome, thankfully, is that the woman is out of my mind, and I can concentrate.

This was my first weekend off in months. Jasper and I were out and decided to get lunch. We stopped in at a deli and ate as we walked. I look around at our location and realized that across the street is the path that leads to the spot where I saw her. And just like that every thought and memory of that beautiful captivating lady in red came flooding back to me. I run to the other side of the street and hear Jasper yelling after me. I honestly forgot he was with me.

I run down the winding path and stop abruptly when I get to the bench. I look around at the empty area.

Why isn't she here… I just saw her?

"What are you doing?" Jasper asks when he he finally caught up.

"Just being ridiculous," I shake my head at myself.

Jasper looks around "Is this where you..." he trails off.

"Yes," I rub my forehead.

"Sorry, man," he grips my shoulder.

"Let's go," I turn to leave.

"Why don't you come over?" Jasper offers.

"I need to get ready for the week. Rosalie wants my plan for the next month on updates for the site," I exaggerated. I had weeks until that has to be done.

Once I get home I decide to get all my thoughts out about this woman. Hopefully it would help me move on. Hours later I had all these thoughts and questions about her. All unanswered, so I start thinking up all the possible answers. It felt good to get it all out. It made me feel like I didn't know her and was being ridiculous for obsessing over her.

I fall asleep easier than last night, and I have a good outlook which seems promising. I have no reason to be thinking about her. I didn't even know her. Damn, I didn't even know her name. I'll be honest though, I did want to meet her and get to know her but that wasn't even a possibility. So, I let every thought of her leave me.

Over the next few weeks I stayed quite busy at work and actually went on a date. Nothing happened with us it was just good to go on one. Tanya was sweet, but we just didn't click in a way I was hoping for. Glimpses of red caught my eye the entire date, but I ignored them at the time, and did my best to concentrate on Tanya. The date was very relaxing and smooth but when the weekend ended and I returned to work, Rosalie was on the war path. She critiqued everything I did, made snide comments, and stood away from me as far as she could. It was the best feeling in the world to know she had gotten over whatever it was that came over her. My work flourished.

I've still been trying to get out on my lunch. I have refrained from stopping by the bench since the last time with Jasper. Okay, I stopped by a few days later...it didn't hurt anything. I was now on my way home and had to pick up a birthday present for Alice from the book store around the corner.

I know I work for an online bookstore, but I love coming here. Something about having actually book around, something I can physically hold. Those e-readers are a great invention, making it easier to read and have 1000's of books at your fingertips. But I get so much pleasure holding that book in my hands.

I was walking around skimming a few books as they were locating my special ordered journal for Alice. This bookstore had the same feel as a library, with the exception of a small cafe. I loved listening to all the hushed conversations. I never could hear anything anyone was saying. It just created the perfect ambiance.

I briefly looked up from the book when I heard a conversation coming from the next aisle.

"I just don't understand why you care," one hyper sounding voice says.

"I just can't ignore this." A voice said sounding so sweet, it sent electric impulses to my brain.

I lean over the table of books pretending to reach across for a book. My only interest is in sneaking a peek at what my intuition is screaming impossible.

"Your being ridiculous, Bella," the first voice says getting annoyed.

Then the second voice giggled and says "I don't know what to do."

It was then when my mind finally snapped into realization. My body spasms and causes a pile of books to knock over. The sound startles the two girls and I. Their heads shoot over to look at me. I can't look away from the beautiful brunette with the same brown eyes, smile, and laugh as the girl on the bench. I look in her eyes and mumble a "sorry" as I turned to walk away.

I could hear the unfamiliar voice say "Did you see the way he looked at you? Go talk to him."

I want to talk to her so badly, but I would have no clue what to say. I look for Maggie, who should have my order by now, but can't seem to find her. I sit down in the cafe and take out a notebook and write down random thoughts, anything to keep busy.

"Excuse me," I hear a sweet voice say and look up. "I'm Bella," she smiles and offers her hand.

"Edward," I can't help but smile.

I shake her hand and I'm instantly at ease.

"Do you want to sit down?" I ask.

"Thank you," she sat down. "This may come out sounding strange but are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?" I look at her puzzled.

"You looked shook up before," she seems genuinely concerned.

"I kind of made a fool of myself. Everything is fine, except for my pride that is."

She giggled.

"What brings you to this bookstore?"

"Why do you say it like that?" she scrunched her eyebrows.

"This isn't a very well known bookstore, and I've never seen you here," I sat back.

"I walk past it every day and finally came in," she shrugs. "I'm glad I came in," she shyly smiled.

"Me too," I look away. "It's great here..." I turn back when I realize I have no reason to be shy.

"It feels like home," she finished my thought.

"How so?" I question, wondering why she feels that way.

"Like there," she points. "I could imagine curling up in that chair with a blanket."

I grin because she sees this place the same way I do.

"In the short time I've been here, I've even thought about ways I could somehow get that out of the door without them seeing," she says making me laugh.

"Here you go Edward," Maggie interrupts handing me the journal.

"Thank you Maggie," I politely say and turn back to Bella.

"Who's Alice?" Bella blurts out.

"Alice?" I look down at the journal with Alice's name etched into it. "Oh, she is my best friends girlfriend."

"Oh," she looks relieved.

"I'm actually going to her party tonight. Would you like to come with?" I boldly ask.

"They wont mind?"

"Alice will be excited for someone new to talk to."

"Then I'd love to," she smiles sweetly.

"I still need to wrap this," I say putting it in my bag.

"Do you want my help?"

"That would be perfect. I have to pick up the gift wrap," I stand up.

I don't know how I didn't stare at her the whole way home. We were too busy talking. Thankfully she was very easy to talk to. The normal fifteen minute walk to the pharmacy seemed to be over in the blink of an eye.

She looks over the selection taking her time.

"Alice wont care what it looks like," I assure her.

"Of course she will, every girl wants to open something beautiful," she looks up at me.

"I suppose your right."

"Damn straight," she said with a single nod.

We head to the checkout, and Bella picks out a simple black and white striped gift wrap. We also picked up a big white bow, a roll of tape, and a pair of scissors.

"How are we going to wrap this?" I ask as she heads towards the door.

"I can do it in the cab," she grins real big.

I don't know how she did it but I watched totally enthralled.

"I could never have done that," I shake my head.

"It is a skill," she says placing the bow on.

"Alice will love this, add your name to it," I insist.

"No, it's your gift."

"You helped, so you've earned it."

"If you insist."

"I do," I say as she scribbles her name now next to mine.

We walk into Alice and Jasper's apartment and their jaws drop almost to the floor.

"Edward!" Alice squeals and hops over to us. "Who is this?" she grins curiously.

"Alice this is Bella. Bella this is Alice, and this is Jasper," I introduce when Jasper finally joins us.

"Come help me and you can tell me all about yourself," Alice ushers Bella into the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Jasper interrogates.

"That is my lady in red," I smirk.

"No fucking way! How did that happen?"

"She was at the bookstore when I picked up Alice's present."

"That's amazing," Jasper pats me on the back.

"Yes it is and now your girlfriend is going to know more about her than I do," I joke but know its the truth.

"Probably," Jasper nods.

Bella seems to fit in so easily with my best friend and Alice. Bella and Alice could not stop talking. Jasper and I are in complete awe over how well they got along. Before you know it Alice and Bella have exchanged numbers, and we are leaving.

"I had so much fun," she beamed while we wait for a cab.

"You really seem to get along well," I add.

"Thank you so much for bringing me," she smiled and peered up at me.

"I was happy to. I will admit I am a little jealous," I look away shyly.

"Why?" Bella looks over at me puzzled.

"Alice knows more about you than I do," I stare at the ground.

"We'll just have to fix that won't we," she shoved her shoulder into mine playfully.

"I really hope so," I say as the cab stops.

"Me too," she smiles as she opens the door.

"When will we see each other next?" I poke my head through the window.

"As soon as you call me," she bounces on her feet.

"I don't have your number."

"I slipped it in your bag," she bites her bottom lip.

"I will definitely be calling you," I raised my eyebrows.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Sweet dreams Bella," I say when the cab starts to pull away.

It took every ounce of will power not to call her immediately.

I will wait to call her, I mentally tell myself.

For the first time since I first saw her, I fall asleep quickly.

I woke up feeling like it was just a dream. I look over to see the scrap piece of paper with her number on it. It really happened, but now what?

I pondered this as I got ready for work. When I walk into the kitchen the idea of lunch popped into mind. I''ll call her for a lunch date.

When I walk into work, everyone is frantic. Angela looks upset and people are walking in every direction.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" I ask Angela.

"Rosalie is on a tirade. She's asking everyone to make drastic changes. She wants to see you as soon as you came in. Sorry," she looked at me with totally sincerity.

I make my way to my office avoiding the people hurrying down the hall. I drop my bag and jacket and grab a notebook and pen and head to Rosalie's office.

I knock on the door and wait for an answer, trying not to look impatient. When she finally opens the door, she gestures me in.

"Angela said you wanted to see me," I sit.

"The site is shit, it has to change," she says standing behind her desk.

"What do you want to change?" I say calmly, trying not to show my true feeling of annoyance.

"Everything!" she starts pacing.

"Start from scratch?" I suggest.

"No!" she said with disgust.

"What do you have in mind?" I close my eyes at that loaded question.

"We need to change the color, font, layout and add more sections," she slams her hands down.

Of course she wants something totally different, so there goes all of my work down the drain for no good reason.

She paced and rattled off in great detail what she wants everything to look like. I write everything that she has said down and got to work.

Rosalie didn't give me a deadline but from the sound of things around the office, A.S.A.P. wouldn't be soon enough. I heard she fired someone, so I was afraid to even ask.

"Why didn't you..." she trails off, as I look at her confused.

"Never mind."

She leaves, slamming the door behind her, and leaving me even more confused with a new project to worry about.

Everyone ended up skipping lunch, so I didn't even notice the time. I just grab something lite and get back to work.

I'm a little bummed out that I can't call Bella, but I guess it will just have to wait.

My phone rang as soon as I sit in my chair.

"Hello," I answer, hoping it isn't Rosalie.

"Hey, what's up?" Jasper asks.

"Rosalie's on the warpath, so pretty busy," I huff.

"I won't keep you then. Why don't you stop by after work?"

"Sounds good, see you later," I hang up.

I manage to avoid Rosalie the rest of the day but e-mailed her my progress.

When I get to Jasper's, Alice answers.

"Hey." She hugs.

"Hey, Al," I reply.

"So, I really like Bella. Have you called her? You should call her," she rambles.

"No, he shouldn't," Jasper interrupts.

"And why shouldn't he?" Alice looks at Jasper with arms crossed.

"He can't call her the next day?" Jasper shook his head.

"Why not?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"He can't be too eager," Jasper suggests.

"If I remember correctly you called me the next day." Alice stands on her toes and threw her arms around Jasper's neck.

"You are correct." Jasper kisses her softly.

"You should call her," they both say at the same time followed by a laugh.

"I'm going to leave now and go do that." I back away.

As soon as I get on the street I pull my phone out and dial Bella's number.

"Hello," Bella answers wearily.

"Hey, it's Edward." I smile at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, hi!" I can hear the cheerfulness in her voice.

"Um...I was wondering..." I stammered.

"Yes," she said shyly.

"Are you busy tonight?" I finally spit out.

"Nope, what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing specific...maybe dinner?"

"Do you want to go to a restaurant, or can I make you dinner?" she said the last option at a little higher pitch.

"From your tone I take it you like to cook."

"I love it, and plus I think it would be fun."

"When do you want me to come over?"

"Now," she blurted out.

"Okay," I smile to myself at her eagerness. "Need me to pick up anything?"

"No, I think I have everything I need."

"Text me your address, and I will be right over," I say and then hang up.

I found the nearest place that sold flowers and pick up a bunch of daisies. The whole ride over I am a jumble of nerves. Not sure what to say or talk about. What if I run out of things to say?

"Stay calm," I breathed out before I knock.

"Hey, come in!" The door swung open.

The smell of Bella's apartment hit me. It smells just like her and it overpowers me.

She gave me the quick tour, speeding past the bedroom and the tiny living room. But when we came to the kitchen, you could tell this is were she spent the bulk of her time.

"What are you going to make?" I question as she opens the refrigerator.

"Your not allergic to anything are you?"

"Nope, you can cook anything you want." I lean against the counter.

"Oh, you have no idea how happy you've made me," she looks at me excited.

She starts grabbing some vegetables and put them on the counter.

"How's pizza sound?" Bella grins.

"Great, who doesn't love pizza?"

She preheats the oven and got out flour, spices, and a bowl. She mixes then and adds water and sets it aside.

"Can I help?" I insist.

"Open those and empty them into the pot," she points to cans of tomatoes.

She adds spices to that and water.

"Now lets cut up some vegetables," she grabs onions, tomatoes, mushrooms, olives and garlic cloves.

I start cutting up the onions and she smashes the garlic, chops it and puts it in the tomato sauce.

"You make that look so easy," I say wide eyed.

"It's not without practice. Want me to show you how to cut better?"

"Let's see the how the expert does it," I tease.

"Cut at and angle and curl your knuckles under," she demonstrates. "Try it," she hands the knife back to me.

I nervously try to cut with her watching me but fail.

"Here," she grabs my hand and curls my fingers.

I can hardly breath with her so close to me. I can't move my eyes off of our hands.

"Edward?" she says quietly.

"Yes," I clear my throat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous," I look away.

"You have no reason to be nervous," she smiles. "I like you. I don't know why I said that," she looks away.

"I like you too," I boldly grab her hand.

"Let's get this going," she bites her bottom lip.

While the sauce simmers we both are kneading the sticky dough. Our fingers graze each others and slowly entwine. It looks innocent, but I get this erotic feeling. She looks amazingly beautiful with a little flour on her cheek. I bring my hand to her face and slowly wipe it off. Her face curves around my hand and she closes her eyes and smiles.

Bella takes a deep breath. "Please kiss me," she begs me.

Without a thought crossing my mind, I brush my mouth across her soft lips. Her lips taste better than I could ever imagine.

The quick kiss is over so I back my head away. She exhales and lays her head on my chest. Our arms wrap around each other in a hug that I don't want to end.

Our embrace is broke when I feel the tiny stings of splatter on my arm. I flinch and it causes her to back away.

"Oh, shit," she turns the temperature down on the sauce.

"Are you okay?" she grabs a towel and cleans my arm.

Every time her soft hands touch me I feel my heart stop for a second.

"I'm fine," I reassure her.

"Let's get the dough cooking, so we can go talk," she instructs.

She forms the dough and puts it in the oven and does a quick clean up. She takes my hand and leads me to the living room. I sit down and she curls her feet under and sits facing me.

"Alice and Jasper are great. I had a wonderful time getting to know them."

"They like you too. I'm surprised Alice has waited this long to call you," I sit back.

"Oh, she called this afternoon," Bella laughs.

"Should have known," I shake my head.

We both laugh, and her smile takes my breath away.

"I can't get rid of you now," I joke.

"Oh, so you had planned on ditching me but Alice wouldn't let you," she patted my shoulder as she got up.

"No, not at all...where are you going?" I say with concern.

"Relax, just checking on the food," she smiles as she enters the kitchen.

We sit and talk, occasionally check on the food. I put my arm around her every time we sit back down. My body just feels comfortable with her snuggled next to me.

When the food is done, we sit around her coffee table.

"I think you just made the best pizza ever," I say with my first bite still in my mouth.

"I would never have guessed that you liked to cook," I mock causing her to laugh.

"What's your story?" I squeeze my arm around her.

"Let's see...I love cooking, so if you couldn't guess I'm in culinary school."

I watch her enthusiastically describe how cooking makes her feel. By the tone in her voice and her facial expression as she spoke, she loves what she does.

"It's the only thing I want to do for the rest of my life," she beams.

I don't interrupt, because I don't want to stop her. I could listen to her sweet voice all day. I couldn't help but smile.

"What's got you all smiley?" she jabs me in the side playfully.

"Enjoying the show," I smirk.

"Oh, I see," she folds her arms. "Am I entertaining you?" she asks, trying to look at me seriously.

"Yes, yes you are," I pull her to me.

The feeling of her near makes me feel, for the first time, happy. I hold her against my chest. She runs her fingers up and down my arm, and I loose my hands in her soft curls.

We talk quietly, not saying much, just enjoying being close. Her breaths steady, and I realize she fell asleep. A sleeping Bella is even more mesmerizing. She looks so innocent and sweet. I stare at her before I eventually doze off to sleep.

I wake up to the feeling of loneliness. Bella is gone, and I start freaking out. I jump up and look around. And then I smell it...the sweet smell coming from the kitchen. I walk around the corner and I'm greeted with a smiling Bella.

"Good God, you had me scared," I exhale.

"I know, I kind of freaked out when I woke up too. Then I realized that you were a complete gentleman, didn't try anything. And...gentleman deserve waffles for breakfast," she hops up and kisses my cheek.

I don't know what she did to those waffles, but they are the best thing I have ever tasted. If I had to eat one thing for the rest of my life, I would pick these waffles.

"What did you put in them to make them so good?" I beg.

She didn't say a word, just brought her finger to her coy smile and shook her head no. That made me want to kiss her so badly.

We have to eat quickly, because I still have to go home and get ready for work. She insists quite forcefully, I have to. I can care less about work. I want spend more time with her, but I guess she's right.

It took everything I had to leave her apartment. At least I got a kiss before I left. One that I didn't want to end.

I walk home, wishing everyday could start like that.

After a few weeks we get a lot closer. Almost every night ends with us falling asleep in each others arms. I couldn't be happier and from what Bella is telling me the feeling is mutual.

Life and work are going great. Rosalie seems happier, and that makes the work place less tense. I am relived that wherever her happiness stems from, she keeps her distance from me now. With work and my life in general finally going my way, I decide to surprise my lady. I want her as happy as I've been.

Today when we wake up I wouldn't let her cook. I was. I try to keep it a surprise, but she is as nosy as a child.

"Where are we going?" she begs.

"Somewhere" I look away.

"Are we staying outside?" she asks.

"Maybe," I shrug.

"Picnic, your taking me on a picnic," her eyes get really big.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, and you ruined it," I say in a huff.

"Did not, I will love it," she gives me a quick kiss and hops out of the kitchen. "I will leave you be to finish."

"Bella," I call out when I finally finish.

"I'm in my room," she yells out.

"You ready?" I push open the door with basket in hand.

"Yes I am," she smiles.

I am breathless, which is honestly no surprise. She has the effect on me everyday. She's standing in her room, wearing this red sundress.

"You are hazardous to my health."

"What? Why?" she frowns.

"Whenever I see you, you take my breath away," I look into her eyes.

"That was cheesy," she laughs.

"But true," I grin.

"Let's go Romeo," she swats my arm.

"Careful, you don't want me to drop this," I shake the basket.

"It doesn't matter what you have in there. I know it's going to be good because you'll be there," she takes my free hand and pulls me to the door.

"So, where are we going?" she asks as we walk down the street.

"A very special place," I look down at her.

"Ooo," she sounds excited.

We walk down the familiar dirt path. I watch her look around at everything. Her eyes inspect everything. She smiles at the beauty of the pond when we get to the benches.

"It's beautiful," she beams.

"It pales in comparison to you," I squeeze her hand.

"Oh that one is worse. Let's sit down."

We sit on the same bench I did before.

"Hungry?" I ask.

"Not yet. Can we just sit here for a while?"

"Definitely," I pull her to me.

She snuggles her head against my chest and as her breathing steadies, I allow her to drift off to a light sleep.

Shadows overcast the park as I look towards the sky. It is going to rain. I look at the beauty in my arms not wanting to let her go. I know it is selfish, maybe even a bit stupid, but I enjoy her like this. I enjoy her being mine.

I stroke her hair as a deep rumble of thunder sounds from above. I shift, preparing to wake her when fat drops of water slowing begins to drop on her face and body. She jumps up from my lap screaming she has to go home. I'm baffled by her actions and the fact she takes off running home.

"Bella!" I call. "Bella wait! It's only water!" I yell at her.

"Go home Edward, I'll call you later, I promise," she stops and yells out, before disappearing around the corner of the park.

Soaked and in a slight panic, I pick up our picnic and high tale it in the rain to her apartment. Her door is ajar as I push it open slightly. Just as I am about to chastise her, I hear choked sounds coming from the hallway.

Worry swells within me as I softly place everything on the floor and rush to the hallway.

A loud groan escapes from the bathroom, and I open it before I knock.

"Bella!" I shout, but her name chokes in my throat.

Her body is shaking and deep, low grunts are escaping her mouth.

My heart plummets to my feet as she looks at me with one fierce blue eye and one deep brown.

"Holy-," I scream, backing out of the room forcefully using the wall to hold me up from what I'm seeing.

Rosalie looks at me, feelings written all over her remorseful face. She was standing facing me with clothes half torn, hair half blond half brown, as her features shifted from the face I want to declare my love to, to the face I despise the most.

Not wanting to see anymore, not wanting to know anymore, I back away still facing her. Making sure she is not out of my eyesight. I don't know what she is and don't know if I'm in any danger.

"Edward please," she pleads, in a voice mixed of hers and my Bella's.

I shake my hands now feeling my way out of the now foreign apartment. I bump into a end table in the hallway, not caring about the broken vase now laying on the floor.

Her clashing eyes hone in on the mess, but she still approaches me slowly with her hands in surrender.

"Edward, please don't leave. Let me explain. Please? I can make this right. We'll be okay," she tries to coax, but I'm no longer listening.

"There's no we," I deadpan.

Her eyes squint and her body flinches at the cold tone in my voice.

"There was a we not less than three minutes ago," she hisses, as her face heats up from anger.

"There was never a 'we,'" I spit. "There was a Bella and I."

"It was ALWAYS me Edward," she sneers. "In every kiss, every caress, every hug, every laugh, it was always me." she smirks.

"You are a monster."

"You didn't say that when you kissed me." she laughs.

"I was kissing Bella. And all this time…" I say shaking my head, inching towards the door.

My head was swimming with the fuckery that is now taking place, but pieces of the puzzle still manages to click and fit together while my mind is in shambles.

The night I went out on a date with Tanya, Rosalie's reaction the next day. The day I got Bella's number but couldn't call, Rosalie's reaction. The dates between Bella and I, Rosalie's happy and energetic attitude at work.

_It was always her…._

"Fuck," I whisper under my breath.

"I've wanted you for a long time Edward," she admits.

"No."

"I knew you weren't attracted to me. I'm even sorry about the way I've treated you at work, but you have to understand how hard it was to…to be around you. To want you but not able to act on feelings you can't show," she says, as a large tear falls down her face.

The hardness of my now cold, confused and hurt heart, went unbeaten from her story.

She deceived me, played with my feelings, and on top of that, she isn't human.

The severity of the situation hit me and it feels like I'm in a dream. There is no Bella but there is a Rosalie, an un-human Rosalie.

I begin to laugh uncontrollably.

Her face is confused.

"I can be whoever you want me to be. You won't have to look at me. I can be Bella for you. I can be her forever," she promises as she takes a large step towards me.

"I don't want you. I don't want some façade you used to trap me. If Bella was never real, then so was the time I spent with your, mask, I spit angrily and turn on my heel, barging through the door.

"You keep walking and your fired. Get YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE! You don't walk away from me until I tell you to!" she screeches.

"I quit," I say simply as I bolted no longer listen to her screams and demands. The last word of hers that passed to my eardrum was a threat. A threat my shattered heart, my weary body, and my fucked mind could care less about.

The rain poured on me, as the feeling of dread finally began to take it's toll on my body. Not caring if Rosalie would find me, I walk slowly to the park. The place where I thought I first saw _her. The imaginary person who I loved. Who I was going to tell I loved tonight. She wasn't real…_

I walk down the path with my mind on repeat.

She wasn't real.

My first time seeing her on the bench,

She wasn't real.

Our first date,

She wasn't real.

Our first kiss,

She wasn't real.

None of it. Not one bit of it was reality. I had been played from the beginning.

I sat on the bench letting the rain drown me along with my sorrow.

Running my hands through my soaked hair, I sit back with my face towards the sky. Large raindrops pelted my face, caressing the sensitive skin of my face as I lost myself in the events of tonight. The promises _she_ made of tomorrow, and the sights I witness with my own eyes. I pick up my phone and dial Jasper, not caring if I ruin my phone.

"Hey Ed! Did you tell her?" he asks.

"There is no her." I tell him.

"What? Come on man you don't make any sense."

"Not everything was what it seemed," I say. as a hand gripped my shoulder.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Edward?"

"Edward answer me!"

"Edward I'm getting worried."

"EDWARD!" 


End file.
